The Darkness Within
by Mitsuki Ohayashi
Summary: Mitsuki Ohayashi is one girl who has a past that one person knows about and now that person is died or is that person. Now her and her friend go on mission that one of them could die on or fight about the silliest of things. But anything could happen with this group of friends. Lets hope that they won't break everything in there path.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other characters I use from what people told me expect Mitsuki and some others.

* * *

( No POV )

In a world where everything is magical. There is a country know as Fiore. In this place, people can use magic to help fight, and impress people, but with magic there is always a villain or villains. Also in this world there are different guilds. There is the one and only Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth and is where the beginning of one of our heroes start their story.

* * *

Mitsuki Ohayashi was a good child but her real first name was Kira, meaning dark. The reason her name was Kira was because her parent was in a dark  
guild. They wanted for "Kira" to follow in their footsteps. When "Kira" was around three years old, her parents was told that "Kira" was not going to be the daughter  
that they wanted. So her parents took her in a small forest and told her to stay there. Her parent left her there for days. "Kira" walk around and around the forest  
for days.

One day, a person name Lucie, who was 5, was in the forest and she saw "Kira" alone in the forest. So she went to "Kira" and ask why she was alone. "Kira" told that her parents  
left her to die. Lucie asked if "Kira" would like to come to Fairy Tail and she agree because she had no where to go. Lucie ask what "Kira's" name was, Kira said that  
she wanted a new name. So Lucie picked the name "Mitsuki Ohayashi". Mitsuki meaning beautiful moon and Ohayashi meaning small forest. So "Kira" agreed to it. The  
people of Fairy Tail accecpted her like their own.

So five years later, Mitsuki work at Fairy Tail with her friend Lucie. Mitsuki weared purple eye contacts and have dark brown hair and Mitsuki would talk to anyone. She also haves requip magic. Then one day, Lucie went missing and Mitsuki was looking everywhere. After a few hours she found her friend in a dark alley laying in a pool of blood. Mitsuki ran up and she could not believe that her best friend is died. So a day after that, the guild hold a funeral for Lucie. Everyday that passes, Mitsuki would not forget of her friend and is detemin to know who killed her friend. Time passes on and the guild going back to its normal state.

Three more years later, Mitsuki meet Riuka,who she formed a team with, Stelisu Korimmaku, and others. But none of them knows about her past. She hopes that the past won't catch up with her.

* * *

Mitsuki: Hope you like it. No hate please and you can give ideas.

Natsu: Why am I not in it?

Mitsuki: Ezra, why did you let him in?

Ezra: Yumm. ( Eatting cheesecake )

Mitsuki: This was the beginning Natsu. Now, do the ending.

Natsu: Bye and review.

Mitsuki: Thank you. You will live.

Natsu: Wait, what?

Mitsuki: BYE


	2. About the past

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other characters I use from what people told me expect Mitsuki and some others.

Also in the few chapters, you are going to learn more about Mitsuki's past.

Hope you like!

* * *

_"The one thing we can do, get rid of her,"  
_

* * *

( Mitsuki POV)

I was walking in a familiar place, the graveyard. I usually come here but today its been seven years since Lucie died. ( Now Mitsuki is 15 ) As I was thinking about that, I start to think about how I meet her and why.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Today is my third birthday! I am so happy. But I have to wait until my parents come home. They work in the guild, Tartarus. They been on a job for two days and i want them home now. Is it selfish that I want them home now? I wish that Katsuko, my sis. was here. I bet she is watching over me. She died when she was on a job.  
_

_A few hours later, my parents came home but when they came they went to their room. So I followed them._

_"What are we going to do with her?" said dad._

_"The one thing we can do, get rid of her," said mom  
_

_"But how do you know she was telling the truth," said dad.  
_

_"She is a fortuneteller," said mom. _

_"Where are we going to take her," said dad._

_"To the forest, but we are not going to do it," said mom. After mom said that, dad had a confused face. " We get someone else to do it."  
_

_I feel sorry for the girl who is going to the forest. The forest is a big one. It stretch for a long time. Some people go in but never comes out. There are rumors that some people from Fairy Tail kills people come from here in the forest. _

_Two days after that I was walking to the graveyard to see my sister's grave, without knowing that someone was following me. I walked up to my sister's grave. Then I hand pops out and grabs me. A few minutes and I was in the forest. I started to think I was I girl my parents was talking about. How can I cause trouble to them, they are S-class! How am I going to get out of this forest. I started to cry, wondering if I am going to die out here. So I walk for a while and it was starting to get dark and I wanted to eat and go to sleep so I tried to go to sleep. Then I heard a crack sound and I ran and ran until I was so tired that I did not care where I was.  
_

* * *

Present

I wish there was a way to change the past. But the past is the past and you have to move on. So I walk to the guild that I am know and love, also where so of my friends are.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Someone said to tell about Mitsuki's past, so I did. I know I am not the best but try to bear with me. If you have any ideas for the story, tell me. **

**Natsu : Review and suggest any ideas. **

**Mitsuki : Thank you.**

**Natsu : Now about the live thing.**

**Mitsuki : Well if people review maybe, you will live.**

**Natsu : But..**

**Mitsuki : BYE **


End file.
